1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device for capturing images of an object, a method of capturing images thereof, an image producing device for producing images and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, recording of graphics information has been directed mostly to recording of planar 2-dimensional graphics information, however, recently, a technology for recording a solid (stereoscopic) image such as a holographic stereogram is being realized.
The holographic stereogram is produced, for example, in such a manner that a plurality of images of an object are captured sequentially from different viewing points as its original images, then they are sequentially exposed to be recorded as element holograms in a strip or dot patterns on a single hologram recording medium. When this holographic stereogram is viewed by an observer with his/her one eye from a given position, a set of multiple pieces of graphic information recorded as part of each element hologram are recognized as a 2-dimensional image, while on the other hand, when viewed by the observer with one eye from another position different from the above-mentioned given position, a set of multiple pieces of graphic information recorded as another part of the each element hologram are recognized as another 2-dimensional image. Therefore, when the observer views the holographic stereogram with his/her both eyes, its exposed and recorded image is recognized as a 3-dimensional image because of a parallax between the both eyes.
As related applications utilizing such holographic stereogram, there are printer systems that combine an image capturing device for capturing images of an object and forming a string of parallax image thereof with a printing device for generating a holographic stereogram and outputting as a printed matter, for example, as disclosed in “Instant holographic portrait printing system” by Akira Shirakura, Nobuhiro Kihara and Shigeyuki Baba, Proceedings of SPIE, Vol. 3293, pp.246-253, January 1998, “High-speed hologram portrait print system” by Kihara, Shirakura, Baba, 3-D Image Conference 1998, July, 1998, and the like. These printing systems can provide a set of services from an image capturing of an object to printing of its holographic images at the same service spot.